elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Solstheim
Solstheim is an island located north-east of Skyrim and north-west of Vvardenfell. It is the setting for the add-on , and the add-on . It is home to the Skaal, but also Dunmer refugees from Morrowind since the early Fourth Era following the Red Year. Solstheim was politically a part of Skyrim until 4E 16, when the High King of Skyrim gave the island to the province of Morrowind. History Merethic Era Creation According to Skaal legend, the island of Solstheim was created sometime in the Merethic Era, when a Dragon Priest, who was known in those days as The Guardian discovered that another dragon priest, then known as The Traitor, was seduced by a dark spirit named Herma-Mora and secretly plotted against his dragon-worshiper overlords, he proceeded to confront him. The two fought against each other for days in the northern regions of Skyrim. The battle was said to be so destructive that a piece of land was torn apart from the mainland of Skyrim. Thus, Solstheim was created.The Guardian and the Traitor Battle of the Moesring Towards the end of the Merethic Era, the Snow Elves had been hunted down to near extinction by the invading armies of Ysgramor. Mereth had already been purged of Snow Elves, so the ancient Nords turned their attention to Solstheim where a great number of skirmishes were said to have taken place. The Battle of the Moesring is considered to be the final stand between the Nord and Snow Elf armies. Initially, the ancient Nords cut great swaths through the enemy ranks with their superior weapons, and it was said that the slopes of the Moesring "ran red with Elf blood". The Snow Elf armies were led by the Snow Prince, a powerful warrior, and as he killed a Nord woman named Jofrior in front of her twelve-year old daughter Finna. In rage, Finna threw her mother's sword at the Prince, which struck him in the chest and killed him.Fall of the Snow Prince His death shattered the spirit of the remaining Snow Elf warriors. Many fled, and those that remained on the battlefield were killed. News of his death spread across the land, reaching even the isolated and scattered tribes of Snow Elves across Skyrim.Journal of Mirtil Angoth The Dwemer erected some buildings on the island, up until about 1E 700; a few ruins of these can still be found across Solstheim. Third Era Fifth Century In 3E 427, the town of Raven Rock was founded by the East Empire Company, due to the rich source of ebony found on the southern part of Solstheim. It took several months to build up the town, and the mine eventually started to provide plentiful sources of ore.History of Raven Rock, Vol. I There was almost no Imperial presence except for Fort Frostmoth, Raven Rock and the mine, which over the years had become an important source of Ebony for the Empire.Events of The Nerevarine visited Solstheim in 3E 427, during the Bloodmoon Prophecy where they saved the people of Solstheim from the Daedric Prince Hircine and his werewolf minions. Later in 3E 433, it was stated that the Nords wished to capture the whole island, and that the money for the mines had run out by this time.Events of Fourth Era First Century During the events recounted in , in 4E 49, the Dunmer population of Vvardenfell and Morrowind were forced to flee to Solstheim after the Argonian political faction known as the An-Xileel invaded their homeland, sometime in 3E 433 during the Oblivion Crisis.Events of .]] In 4E 5, the Red Mountain erupted, which caused severe damage to the landscape; and a great number of people lost their lives while many cities were completely destroyed. These events took place from 4E 5 to 4E 6.Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal In 4E 16, after this devastating cataclysm which nearly destroyed the Dunmer culture, the High King of Skyrim generously gave the island as home for the surviving refugees of Morrowind.Loading Screens (Dragonborn)Events of On the 30th of Rain's Hand in 4E 10, some miners who were digging in Raven Rock Mine broke through a wall which lead to some Nordic ruins, which were later revealed to be Bloodskal Barrow. The East Empire Trading Company assigned a professional explorer, Gratian Caerellius, and his aid, Millius, to explore the ruins. The two men went into the tomb, but their adventure eventually came to a close when they discovered a mysterious puzzle and a blade, known as the Bloodskal Blade. As the two men attempted to figure out the puzzle, they were set upon by Draugr and Millius was killed. Caerellius continued on, but eventually collapsed due to his serious injuries. Just before he died he wrote these last words in his journal: "Last entry-I've lost track of time and my strength is fading. I can't even stand anymore. My wounds refuse to heal. I'm afraid this tomb will become my resting place. If anyone finds this journal, please send these notes to my superiors at the East Empire Company and tell my wife that I love her. May Arkay guide me to my final rest." When the East Empire Company discovered Caerellius' death it was announced that a cave-in had caused the "accident." The company then closed off that section of the mine to avoid any further expenses or inquiry.Gratian's Journal''Dialogue with Crescius Caerellius Second Century In 4E 170, the Ebony deposits in Raven Rock Mine dried up and the East Empire Company ceased its operations on solstheim. This disrupted the economy and caused a mass exodus of the non-Dunmer inhabitants. The population was cut in half which transformed Raven Rock into a primarily Dunmer settlement. Geography The geography of the island in the Fourth Era bears similar traits to both Vvardenfell and Skyrim. In the north the high cliffs of glaciers and crevasses lead further south to the Moesring Mountains which are covered by snow and ice, the whole area is dominated by an arctic climate similar to that found in Winterhold Hold and the northern parts of Skyrim. The south half of the island is reminiscent of the Dunmer homeland, it features a jagged and nearly life-barren landscape, with scattered burnt trees, the whole area is covered with ashes spewed from the Red Mountain. Solstheim is divided into the four regions: Felsaad Coast, Hirstaang Forest, Isinfier Plains and Moesring mountains. Wildlife There is a huge variety of wildlife on Solstheim, being both docile and hostile. Netches can be commonly found on the shores in the southern regions of the island, along with ash hoppers, burnt spriggans and ash spawns which can be found on the jagged landscape until it reaches the northern climate in the center of the island. A silt strider can also be found near Tel Mithryn, tamed by the Dunmer Revus Sarvani. There is also the Felsaad tern which is a bird native to Solstheim and can be found especially in the Felsaad Coast. Pearl oysters can be found abundantly along the sandy shores all over Solstheim. The riekling is a common hostile creature in the northern regions of the island, and the rieklings is known for taming the bristlebacks which can be found throughout the island. The arctic climate is home to creatures like werebears, deer, bears, snow foxes and spriggans. People According to literature, the first inhabitants of Solstheim were of Atmoran descent, also known as Nords. They had strong ties to the Ancient Dragon Cult.The Guardian and the Traitor'' There is also a small tribe of Skaal people inhabiting a village in the east; they are a separate branch of Nords with different beliefs and customs. The East Empire Company brought Imperial workers to the islands, until the ebony mines ran dry in 4E 16. The Island was offered to the Dunmer people by the High King of Skyrim.Loading Screens (Dragonborn) Since then, they have inhabited Solstheim's southern and south-eastern areas. Government It is unclear how much control Skyrim had over Solstheim''Gratian's Journal'', it seems to have had different governing entities during different time periods, as there are several Nordic Tombs and Dwemer Ruins scattered across the island. Moreover, the Skaal, seem to have never been affiliated to any governmental society, other than their own traditions. In 4E 16, the island was handed over to the Dunmer of Morrowind. From then on, Solstheim was under the jurisdiction of House Redoran, one of the Great Houses of Morrowind. Military At the time of the Dragonborn visit, the official military in Solstheim is the Redoran Guard. The guards duty is to protect House Redoran and the people of Raven Rock from any dangers that threatens their society. They often have to deal with Ash Spawns, who regularly attack Raven Rock. Daedric influence Hircine At the time of the events that unfold during The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon, the Daedric Prince Hircine was known to have significant influence over the island and its people. Hircine was able to physically manifest for a hunt on Solstheim with his Werewolf minions, at the ending of every era, similar to the Greymarch. The Skaal call this destructive event the Bloodmoon Prophecy, for as Hircine arrives, the moons turns red as blood. This indicates that the Bloodmoon Prophecy will occur in the end of the Fourth Era. His werebear minions can also be found on Solstheim, this is the only known place where they can be encountered. Hermaeus Mora The Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora is also known to have a mysterious influence on the island and it's inhabitants. There is some architecture on both the Temple of Miraak and the All-Maker Stones which resembles the architecture found in the realm of Apocrypha. Several Black Books that lead to Hermaeus' Realm can be found on the island in various locations. The Dragonborn might encounter a Madman who is heavily influenced by Hermaeus Mora. Gallery Dragonborn-trailer-07.PNG|Raven Rock, one of the four settlements on Solstheim. Tamriel Solstheim Marked.png|Solstheim marked in red on the map of Tamriel. Solstheim Skyline.png|The ash wastes of Solstheim. Solstheim Dragon Mound.png|A dragon mound on Solstheim. Tel Mithryn.png|Tel Mithryn, one of the four settlements on Solstheim. Skaal Village View 01.png|Skaal Village, one of the four settlements on Solstheim. Gyldenhul Barrow DB.png|A Nordic Ruin on the island. Thirsk Mead Hall DB.png|Thirsk Mead Hall, one of the four settlements on Solstheim. Dragonborn-trailer-06.PNG|The Dragonborn inside Coldcinder Cave under Raven Rock. Northern Tamriel Revealing the Unseen Skyrim.png|Solstheim alongside the rest of northern Tamriel as depicted by the Oculory. By game *Solstheim (Bloodmoon) *Solstheim (Dragonborn) Appearances * ** * * ** de:Solstheim ru:Солстхейм nl:Solstheim Category:Provinces Category:Solstheim Locations Category:Regions Category:Lore: Islands Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Lore: Locations